When a computing device connects to a public network, such as the Internet, the computing device is assigned an Internet Protocol (IP) address. The rapid proliferation of personal computing devices has resulted in a demand for a large number of IP addresses. To address this demand, Internet Service Providers (ISPs) may use Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) to dynamically assign IP addresses to computing devices when the computing devices initiate a connection to a network of the ISP. However, some subscribers of the ISP may desire to have static IP addresses rather than dynamically assigned IP addresses assigned to their computing devices.
When an ISP assigns static IP addresses to computing devices, network elements that route data within the network store the static IP addresses to enable routing of incoming traffic to the computing devices. As the number of static IP addresses increases, the network of the ISP may not scale well as the network elements that route data are requested to store, manage, and lookup an increasing number of static IP addresses.